Sportz?
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Id just watched the new episode, Sportz? and so this is sorta like an AFTER story.. Spandy. R&R


**So, yeah, I just watched Sportz? and well, anyone would have seen this coming.. so, just.. enjoy this Spandy Fic. R &R**

The room was dark, the curtains were closed, closing him off from the outside, the sun barely shined through the purple drapes. The lights were off, the candles on his head board were the only source of light that lit up the dark room.

Spongebob laid, motionlessly, on his bed, under his purple floral blanket, this room had never felt so cold and small, he'd never thought he'd hate the maroon painted walls.

He was woken up by the bright light that came when the door had opened, his attention was brought to the door, as she entered the room, she squinted her eyes, "It's so dark in ere." she said as she searched for the light switch, he was blinded, turning his head away from the light until his eyes finally adjusted.

Sandy approached him, petting his head, "Missed ya." she said, he smiled, he was glad to see her, no offense to Gary's company. Sandy gasped after getting a good look at him, she was glad she had a helmet to protect her from his stench, he needed a shower, and a good shave.

Usually, he'd do all this himself, but the doctor had told him that he wasn't allowed out of his bed until his injuries healed, that he'd need help, and she was his only help.

After she had filled his bathtub up with hot water and bubbly bath soap that he loved, she picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. Spongebob tried fighting her away as she tugged at his clothes, but lost, it wasn't like she hadn't seen him naked before.

Tears filled his eyes as she carried him back to his bed, dressed in a robe and a pair of underwear, all his other clothes needed to be washed, he hated feeling helpless, he was lucky to have her, he knew that, but it burdened him, he was keeping her from living her life, and it was all 'His' fault.

* * *

He let a groan as she attended the wound on his leg, one of the many deep gashes on his body, the worse was yet to be cleaned, the one on his back from Patrick's ice skates.

Usually, his body would heal itself within seconds, that was, if it were just one or two, minor cuts, but these, they were too much for his little body to handle.

"Stop movin!" she ordered him, forcing him to sit still, "I, I'm sorry, it just hurts." he cried to her, she sighed, "I know, but I'm tryin, ok, I don't mean ta be so rough, but, y'all know what tha doctors said."

Spongebob looked away, of course he did, he was there, "I have ta change these every five hours so they don't get infected, yer healin, Spongebob." she said, she felt bad, but this needed to be done, she was the only one, besides his parents who'd pass out at the sight of his many nasty injuries.

"Ya shouldn't have listened to em." she shook her head, Spongebob looked at her, she wasn't looking at him, he looked down at his leg, "I didn't know." was his reply.

Sandy shook her head as she began to wrap his leg, "Of course ya didn't, and because of that, ya got hurt, both of y'all, it's a amazing ya didn't end up in a bag after."

Spongebob looked at her, "Why did you save us?" he asked, a question that had been on the back of his mind, no one in their right mind would have stepped up, not even Larry, but, she did.

Sandy sighed, taking his wrist, she picked up the disinfecting spray, he bit his lip at the stinging pain, he looked at her as she wrapped his wrist, "Thank you." Sandy shook her head, "I couldn't just stand by and let him hurt ya any further."

Spongebob smiled, "You're a great friend." sandy looked up at him, "yer darn right I am, unlike someone else, why'd ya even listen to em in tha first place." she asked again, this time with a little more anger.

"Because he's my friend-" "He is not yer friend, Spongebob, y'all may think he is but- he nearly got ya killed, Patrick too!" she raised her voice, Spongebob jumped, she could be scary sometimes, she looked back down at the next cut she was attending, "No friend, would wanna hurt their friend." she shook her head before she sat him up so she could get the one on his back.

Sandy shook her head, "This is sad." she softly spoke as she rubbed some Neosporin healing ointment on the gash, trying to be as gentle as possible, he gasped, "It's cold."

"I just thought he knew best, and-" "He wanted to hurt ya, i get it, y'all wanna be friends with everyone, but, ya just can't, if I hadn't shown up, who knows how bad it coulda gotten, he's lucky ya convinced me not ta kill em."

Tears filled her eyes as she smoothed out the bandage on his back, "Y'all had be worried, when ya passed out on the field, y'all were rushed to tha hospital, y'all had hit yer head so many times that- the doctors thought ya wouldn't make it, I, thought ya wouldn't make it, but, ya did, somehow, ya pulled through." she smiled as she turned him around and laid him down.

Spongebob put on a fake smile before it disappeared, she shook her head, more tears falling, she was almost breathless, "I was so worried- I thought ya were gonna die- Yea, Pat was worse but, I don't love him like I love yall, I dont know what I woulda done if-" she stopped talking when she looked at his face.

Spongebob had begun to cry, "Y, you said love.. you mean, you, love me?" he asked, Sandy stared blankly at him, he'd caught that? She didn't even know she said that, it must've slipped out, some things just slip out, right?

Sandy shook her head as she stood up, "I, I have ta go." she said as she pointed behind her in the direction of Patrick's rock, "Gotta change Pat, and- I, I'll see ya later." she said as she rushed away but was caught by her wrist.

Sandy looked down at his tiny yellow wrist before looking at his face, "Pl, please, Sandy, don't go." he shook his head, she looked at him with concern, he opened his mouth to be speechless, he looked at her hand before looking back at her face, tears fill his eyes.

"I don't want to be alone." he shook his head, "Don't leave me, please." he began to cry, Sandy's heart broke as he begged her not to leave, she approached him, she shook her head, "Yer not alone." she smiled as she wiped his tears, he held her hand to his cheek, "I, I love you too." he said as he leaned up to her, he unlatched her helmet but she backed up.

"Pl, please, j, just one." he begged, she stared at him, "Show me that I'm not alone." he shook his head, he watched as she twisted her helmet, taking a deep breath of air before she removed her helmet.

He brushed his thumb over her lips before cupping her cheek, his face along with hers turned a deep shade of red, he laid back as she kissed him. Their kiss lasted for at least six seconds before she pulled away, pulling her helmet back on.

He was speechless, but he still smiled, she wiped the little bit of blood off his lip from an open cut on his lip, she smiled as she stopped, she looked up at him, "I have ta go, I love ya, Pat needs me right now, but, I'll be back later, I promise, in the meantime, don't get up from this bed, ya hear?" she smiled before she kissed him through the glass.

Spongebob watched as she closed the door, once she was out of sight, he smiled, he looked to Gary who was now sitting at the foot of his bed, "What?" Spongebob questioned as he blushed, "You've never seen two people kiss before?"

 **THE END.**

 **Well.. yeah, so like there's no smut for once, ok, how can he do anything when he's all broken up?**

 **This only took an hour or two to write, not sure if it's any good, but I just wanted to write something based off 'Sportz?' an ok, but fucked up episode, you're welcome.**


End file.
